bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Quake God Lugina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30235 |no = 882 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 123 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 11, 22, 26, 41, 56, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96 |normal_distribute = 15, 7, 10, 7, 10, 10, 20, 9, 12, 7, 5, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 123 |bb_frames = 7, 11, 22, 26, 41, 56, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112 |bb_distribute = 11, 5, 9, 5, 8, 8, 10, 5, 9, 4, 3, 9, 4, 3, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 22, 25, 28, 41, 56, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 7, 5, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 5, 7, 4, 8, 4, 3, 8, 4, 8, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Lugina, a Summoner belonging to the Akras Summoners' Hall. After facing a demon disguised as his own self, Lugina was able to see his abilities and his personality anew with his very own eyes. After this incident he was able to awaken the dormant potential within himself, but no one is sure as to the reason behind it. Not only did his abilities on the battlefield grow, but his ability to make better judgement whilst in action also improved greatly. However, his personality remains as troublesome as ever, causing a great headache for the Summoners of the Hall as they try to pair him up with a willing partner. |summon = The more I fight the more convinced I become that I'm the best there is! |fusion = Serving me well is about the only good thing an idiot like you seems capable of doing, huh? |evolution = I didn't evolve because of you! I just happened to learn all over again how awesome I really am! | hp_base = 4617 |atk_base = 1674 |def_base = 1170 |rec_base = 1080 | hp_lord = 6420 |atk_lord = 2380 |def_lord = 1770 |rec_lord = 1600 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Instant Heavenly Strike |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and Def for first 2 turns & reduction in BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 20% reduction |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Morta Sky Garden |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Blade of the Wild |sbbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30234 |evointo = 30236 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 30191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Grand Emerald |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = Even though Morta Sky Garden is listed as a Water attack in game, it is an Earth element attack |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Lugina3 }}